Just Dance 2016/Achievements
Below is a list of the achievements which can be unlocked in Just Dance 2016. Achievements * Welcome to ''Just Dance 2016! ''= '''Complete your first song. * '''Finding Your Feet = '''Get 3 Stars on a song. * '''Just Dance Warm-Up = '''Get 3 Stars on 5 different songs. * '''NAILED it! = '''Get 5 Stars on a song. * '''Born to Peform = '''Get 5 Stars on 5 different songs. * '''Solid Gold Performance = '''Peform all Gold Moves in a song (No Mash-Ups). * '''You're GOLD, Gold! = '''Peform all Gold Moves in 5 songs (No Mash-Ups). * '''It's all Good! = '''Peform only Good Moves or better in a song (No Mash-Ups). * '''You've got a friend in me... = '''Finish 5 songs with 2 or more players dancing. * '''Perfect Finish! = '''Get a Perfect on the last move of a song. * '''The perfect combo = '''Get 10 Perfect moves in a row in any song. * '''Got those moves like Jagger = '''Complete a song with 90% or more Perfect Moves (No Mash-Ups). * '''Dance Crew = '''Get 3 Stars with all four players on any song with 4 Dancers. * '''Funky Four = '''Get 5 Stars with all four players on any song with 4 Dancers. * '''The Dynamic Duo = '''On a song with 2 dancers get 5 stars on both dancers. * '''Out of this world! = '''Get 3 Stars on all songs (No Mash-Ups). * '''The ULTIMATE Just Dance fan! = '''Get 5 Stars on all songs (No Mash-Ups). * '''Just starting out... = '''Complete a 3 Dancer song with 3 or more players. * '''In the Mix! = '''Submit one clip to be part of a community mash-up. * '''Re-Re-Re-Remix! = '''Dance one community remix map. * '''Bring on the Wall! = '''Access the JD Wall and see what's going on in Just Dance 2016. * '''Low Profiling = '''Check out your friends Dancer Card. * '''You got the moves! = '''Change your Signature Move in your Dancer Card. 7th Gen Exclusives '''Due to the shutdown of all 7th-gen online services, the following achievements cannot be achieved * Dance with the world! = 'Play 1 song on World Dance Floor. * '''Living on the Dance Floor = '''Play 20 songs on World Dance Floor. * '''Social Butterfly = '''Dance with 10 different people on World Dance Floor. * '''The Social Network = '''Dance with 100 different people on World Dance Floor. * '''Competitive Spirit = '''Finish 1st on World Dance Floor Party. * '''Star Struck = '''Dance 1 song with a VIP on World Dance Floor. * '''Star Chaser = '''Dance 10 songs with a VIP on World Dance Floor. * '''Weekend Warrior = '''Dance 1 song on the World Dance Floor on a Saturday between 6pm and midnight. * '''Level Headed = '''Reach Online level 2.000. Ubisoft Club Achievements Current Gen & Next Gen * '''Welcome to ''Just Dance 2016! '= Complete your first song to earn 10 units. * '''A New Challenger Appears '= Beat 1 Score challenge to earn 20 units. * '''Revisited routine = Unlock your first alternate song to earn 30 units. * Spending spree = Unlock your first item with Mojo to earn 40 units. Next Gen Exclusives only (PS4, Xbox One and Wii U) * 'Ready to party! '= Create a playlist to earn 20 units. * 'It's showtime! '= Play a showtime to earn 20 units. * 'Championship '= Finish a Dance Quest to earn 30 units. * 'New generation dancer '= Play one dance with a phone to earn 40 units. Trivia *The 7th Gen consoles recycle the badges and achievements from Just Dance 2015. 7th Gen Achievement Badges badgeachievement1.png badgeachievement2.png badgeachievement3.png badgeachievement4.png Badgeachievement5.png badgeachievement6.png badgeachievement7.png Badges JD7BADGEU01.png|Welcome (Play Just Dance® 2016) JD7BADGEU02.png|Completionist (Complete all Club Actions in Just Dance® 2016.) JD7BADGEU03.png|Show me the money! (Obtain all Club Rewards in Just Dance® 2016.) Category:Article stubs Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Achievements Category:Miscellaneous